Restricted Remedies
by P. G. Briella
Summary: This is a sequel to Nobody's Normal. Last time we saw Sonata she was leaving to find her twin sister. Now we get to discover more details about the Great War, Raven Dusk, and the Technology Side. Though still one question remains, where are the twin's parents?
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

I was running. I looked behind me and there were three robot guards chasing after me. To normal people they would've looked just like real people, but I knew that they were robots. I started running backwards, on ice. I pulled out my paralyzer gun, I built it myself. I shot it at the one closest to me. I got a bullseye. Right in the center. The robot fell down onto the ice and it broke and he fell through to the icy water. I let out a sinister laugh. Meanwhile the other two robots were only a few feet away from me. I pulled a larger trigger on my gun and paralyzing whip came out and wrapped around one of their heads. I pulled tighter and the head snapped off revealing multiple wires. Before I knew it the third robot was only a few inches from my face. It cut my cheek with a knife. "Where are you going? You are coming back to Hope Academy," He said with a robotic tone. I grabbed a steak knife from my satchel that I had stolen from the kitchen and stabbed it into his left eye. He didn't scream, he just looked shocked. I wedged the knife into the metallic skull and dug the eye out. I pulled it off the knife and put it in my satchel. It was a fake glass eye.

"Ha, Hope Academy more like Despair Academy," I said as I shot him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and I turned around and kept running. My head was down. The whole time it was covered by the hood of my cloak.

All of a sudden I bumped into something, turns out though, it wasn't a _something_ it was a _someone_. I gasped at what I was looking at. It was a tall woman. She had flowing golden locks, green eyes, and a golden and white dress that looked similar to what humans used to wear in Ancient Greece. The weird thing though was that she was glowing. I started to back away from her.

"Do not be afraid young one. My name is Celestia! I was doing my daily hunting and I saw your fighting. Your skills are amazing. If you want, I can let you rest in my cottage!"

"Sorry lady I don't like strangers. Now thank you, but no thank you. I shall be on my way now. I have my own quest."

I started to walk around her when gigantic angelic like wings emerged from her back. I backed up to my original position.

"Seems like you don't know the meaning of don't judge a book by it's cover. I knew how to do so to you. With your galaxy colored hair and attire and accessories, you look like a ruthless murderer. But oh dear child, I know that you have a pure soul, not a corrupted one. Now please let me take you in and heal your wounds. I will let you go after a good night's rest."

"Ugh, fine. But only for one night. I have to leave soon. Where exactly in Canada is your cottage?"

"Oh it's near McLeod Lake!"

"Um, pardon me, but ARE YOU CRAZY IT'LL TAKE US ALL DAY TO GET THERE FROM MORAINE LAKE!"

"I am well aware of that darling, but it will take us all day on _foot._ "

"Oh no, I am not-" Before I could finish protesting she picked me up by her talons, which thankfully were filed. She then took flight. I didn't really mind heights and I enjoyed the view.

It only took about half an hour to get there. It was a quaint little cottage, it reminded me of the one from Snow White. She lead me inside and told me that I would be sleeping on the couch.

"So I thought the magic tribe was extinct?"

She laughed a little, "No, they are anything but extinct. Matter of fact, I believe you are one of them!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well correct me if I'm mistaken, but is your name Raven Dusk? If so, you should know that your parents were part of the magic tribe."

The thought of my parents got me enraged. "HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY PARENTS LIKE THEY'RE NO BIG DEAL. THEY ARE DEAD. AND YES I AM RAVEN DUSK."


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of The Beginning

Since she seemed eager to hear my story, so I decided to tell her a summary of my life story.

It all started when I was young, cliche, I know. According to my adoptive mother which just so happens to be the guidance counselor of our school(not a robot). I was abandoned by my mother, who became ill and died right after she had me and another child, who still remains unknown. I don't even know if I have a sibling.

The guidance counsler took me in and acted as my mother. When I was five she told me that I was adopted. It didn't really phase me. I guess you could say I already knew. I tried my best to fit in with the other kids and make friends, but at an early age I was able to manipulate technology and electricity. I was able to crash and hack into people's computers and send bugs and viruses into them. Of course I was able to use my power for good. I gave people better wifi, fixed their computers and all without them knowing it was me. I thought the power was normal, thus I didn't tell anyone.

Later in life, I discovered I didn't have many friends as I thought I did and I found out that the school was basically a prison. When they taught us about the Great War, they made it seem like the magics were the bad guys. I still believe that though. Besides that it just seemed like they were keeping secrets from us. So I decided to leave.

 _Flashback_

I put on my school uniform and got ready for the day. My roommate, Nicolette, came in and got her things. She was about to leave without a word said to me, but then she turned around and looked at me, "When are you going to accept the fact that this school is a privilege and not a prison?"

I was shocked, of course she was never really my friend, but she was the closest thing I ever had to one. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. "Never, I have the right to believe what I want to believe. And it's a fact just-"

"Ha, and you wonder why Ethan broke up with you. You were always too much of a conspiracy theorist. You always looked at things too closely and thought too much. This school is not hiding any secrets. You are just a paranoid bitch."

"How dare you. I am not paranoid, I am _observant._ "

She flipped her dirty blonde hair and started to mimic my voice with a higher pitch, " _I'm not paranoid, I'm OBSERVANT._ You know what I've observed, that your mom abandoned you, because you would grow up to be a screw up."

I couldn't believe it. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK FOR MY MOTHER. SHE IS DEAD. YEAH I ADMIT IT. DEAD AS A DOORKNOB. BECAUSE OF IGNORANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" As I screamed the last sentence I threw a steak knife at her, aiming to only scratch her ear. Turns out my aim was more powerful than I thought and pinned her ear to the wall. She screamed out in pain. I grabbed everything I needed and stuffed it in my satchel. I grabbed the knife at the last second, kicked the window and jumped out. We were on the third floor. I rolled to the ground, I was hurt but not that much. I started running.

I didn't know where I was going, but I guess I would try to find my sibling, if I had one. It was winter time. Thankfully I had put on my black cloak, so I wasn't that cold. We had a lake right outside our school and across from it was mountains. I remember the guidance counselor telling me that we were somewhere in Canada called Moraine Lake. I decided that I would run to the mountains and try to make it to America. The minute I started to run on the ice I slipped and fell. I felt my nose start to bleed. I rubbed it and it felt broken. I continued to run, but more carefully. I turned around and saw the guards. I ran faster.

 _Flashback End._

I sighed with relief as I let it all out. Celestia stared at me and conjured up some hot cocoa and put some sort of bandage on my nose. "Thank you, but I prefer coffee," I politely said. If she was going to hold me hostage she might as well give me my prefered beverage. She pointed at the cocoa and it turned into a espresso. Within the cream it beared an image similar to the necklace that I was wearing. It was the only thing that my mother left with me. I've worn it everyday of my life. I didn't think the image was a big deal so I started to drink the hot liquid.

"Well it seems as if you've had a rough time. Don't worry you can stay here for as long as you like. Oh I forgot to mention. About that mystery sibling. She's real and she's your identical twin. _And_ , her academy's professor contacted me and told me that she was contacted by one of the robots. She was told to come and save you."

I practically spit out my coffee. "No, it's a trap. I have to save her."


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time No See

Author's Note:

Sorry this took so long to upload, I hope the length of the chapter makes up for lost time. To be honest, I'm having a hard time laying out the chapters and the material, but I'll try to get future chapters in sooner. Now I hope you enjoy!

I started to run out the door. I looked around and realized that she would probably be taken to the academy. I couldn't go back there. I would have to use my powers. I told Celestia and she nodded.

"This might take a bit. I am going to hack into the cameras so that I can see what they're seeing. I will need to break through the academy's firewalls."  
I put my first two fingers on the temples of my head and focused on hacking through. I thought of my mom. Thinking of her filled me with determination. All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and I had the view of the entrance hall camera. I wasn't sure if I could say anything so I decided not to. I only saw color in black and white. I could only look side to side. I saw some students walking around and some robots. Then I saw a student being escorted by a robot and she was not wearing the uniform. I zoomed in and she looked up at the camera. But then I noticed her necklace. It was the same exact one as mine! This was not a coincidence. My necklace was given to me by my mother and it can not be found or purchased anywhere else. My theory is that it's the thing that grants my powers. I wasn't sure what to do, but I just did the first thing that came to mind.

I used more of my power and determination to take control of the robot escorting her. I opened my eyes and I was facing the wall. I raised my hands to my face and I was in a tuxedo. _Ugh, it's like the male version of a dress. I HATE dresses._ I turned around to face her. At first she didn't exactly look identical to me. Looking at her closer I could see similar features. Her eyes were bright fuchsia like mine. She had bright teal colored hair in a high ponytail, unlike my galaxy colored hair with the top side shaved off. She wore a bright pink top and darker pink jeans. She carried a bow and arrow on her back and microphone in some sort of holster, but with no amp… _Hmmm interesting. Maybe she is my twin. I will conduct further investigations. Starting now._ I cleared my throat and took her hand and lead her into a secluded part of the school. She noticed that this behavior was unusual for a robot and she started to say something. I put my hands over her mouth. "Shhhh. I'm here to help you. Just follow me."

She must've been used to weird things like this so she stayed calm and nodded. I lead her to the front door and I used my power to disable nearby cameras and guards. "Start running and once you find a woman who looks like an angel go with her. She will take you to McLeod Lake," I instructed her.

"Or I could just fly." She said. Pink butterfly wings sprouted from her back. Her voice sounded exactly exactly like mine. She fluttered off without another word. I let go of my connection and returned to my own body. I opened my eyes and I was laying down on Celestia's couch. I ran out the door to look around for her. Suddenly in the sky, it's a bird! It's a plane! Oh, wait it's my sister… She started to flutter down and she landed in front of me.

"Hello! Is this McLeod Lake? I was told to-"

I cut her off by giving her a bear hug. The moment I saw her I felt a special connection and I knew that she was my sister.

"Raven?"

"Sis!"

I let go of her and I lead her inside. Celestia had prepared a mocha frappuccino for her. We both sat down.

"Ok, I have a lot of questions and you probably do too so, I'll go first," She said to break the ice.

"First of all, what is your power?"

"Uh, well, I didn't exactly know that my power was unique until a few years ago. Um, what I can do is manipulate technology basically. That's how I was able to take control of the robot that sent you here and I was able to see through the school cameras."

"Cool! I can sing to manipulate people. Everyone always thought that it could only be used to turn people against each other, but just a couple weeks ago I reversed the curse that I had made with the same exact power!"

"Amazing! Ok my turn. What is your name?"

"Sonata Dusk."

"Mine is Raven Dusk."

"Yeah I know, I got your note."

"Oh, I didn't think that they'd actually deliver it. This school has always been so secretive, I would never think that they would actually go outside the country. Speaking of, what state do you live in? I've heard of the United States and we've studied its history yet I've never visited it."  
"I live in Florida. Born and raised. Well the born part I'm unsure about, but definitely raised. I didn't truly discover my powers until about….Hmm…. I think September 29th. After that my adoptive parents had me transfer to Descendant Academy. You know what!? I should take you there! I can call my friend and tell him to cast a teleportation spell! He's a sorcerer. Man, I can't wait to get back to everyone. I was getting terrible service while I was out here."

"Oh. That's a lot to take in. We may be twins, but dang are our personalities different or what? I guess I'll go with you. Where will I stay though? Won't I need a schedule? What about-"

"Don't worry the professors are totally laid back they'll help ya out."

It was so fun to catch up with my sister that I had never met. Sure there was a lot more to sort out, but I knew that I accomplished something. I just needed find two more.

"Hey! It would be rude to leave a boyfriend behind! Do you have one, sis?"

 _Oh lord why did she have to ask._ "No, we broke up about a week ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I understand though! It's okay I won't pressure you to find a new one. You can find one for yourself," She said with a warm smile. "Now, Celestia, can we use your phone?"

Celestia nodded and lead Sonata to a phone connected to the wall. It was bronze and had a dial instead of buttons. It had a separate piece that Sonata had to use to speak into and she had to awkwardly tilt her head so that her ear was parallel to the part that output sound from the other line. She dialed her friend's number and waited for someone to pick up. Her head jolted up when she finally got a person on the line.

"FURYYYYY!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can catch up later, cause I found her!"

"No, who else would I've been excited about finding."

"Don't you dare bring up my parents," Her face went from annoyed to a complete death stare at the phone.

"So, I was wondering if you could cast a teleportation spell on us. Could you teleport us from here to the school?"

Shock appeared on her face and changed into confusion.

"I thought Shadow can only travel through time?"

She listened to the other side explain why she was wrong.

"Oh yeah, whatever, I never understood time travel… Well I guess I'll see him in a few."

Sonata hung up and sat back down on the couch. She smoothed out her hair and took a sip from her cup. "So, what's the deal?" I asked. She sighed, put her cup down, and leaned back.

"Well, my friend who can time travel was going to time travel into the future two minutes from when I made the call and my friend Fury claims he's "too weak" to do a teleportation spell that strong," She explained.

We waited for a little bit and out of nowhere a the room flashed and a blue telephone box appeared in the living room. A boy, no younger than 15 stepped out. He had short black hair and grey eyes. He wore a grey shirt and a brown jacket with a red bowtie. Goggles were strapped on top of his glasses. He removed them and greeted us with a smile, "Hello Sonata long time no see."

"Actually it was only like three weeks-" Sonata interrupted.

"Actually you shouldn't interrupt," He said by interrupting Sonata. "So this is Raven? You two don't really look like twins. When's your birthday?"

"September 5, 2000," Me and Sonata said in unison. We looked at each other and giggled. I hadn't laughed in forever, I can't recall the last time someone made me laugh for real.

"Ok, ok. So she is the real thing. Well, allons-y. Ravio has missed you more than a dog missing a dead owner." He said as he lead us into the telephone box.

"Bye Celestia thanks for letting us stay!" I called back from the box. She nodded and wished us good luck on our travels.

Inside the box was humongous. It had a huge control panel in the center and wires everywhere on the ceiling. I didn't even want to attempt to hijack this thing with my powers.

"Oh by the way, my name is Shadow, Shadow Timelord."

"Doctor Who, I should've known," I said with a sneer. He rolled his eyes at me and asked, "Do you watch anime?"

"Ha, is that even a question? I watch Black Butler, Fairy Tale, Noragami…." I went on and on with answers as he nodded his head and booted up the 'Tardis', so to speak. Sonata took a seat on the ground and listened to us talk.

"What mode of transport did you use Sonata?"

"Oh the limo that I took transformed into a jet and back into a limo, once we got into Canada." Shadow nodded his head and pushed some more buttons on the control panel.

"Okay we're here," He said shortly after. "But we just got in here?" I asked. "Yeah that's how the Tardis works!" He exclaimed.

Shadow opened up the door and Sonata ran out and into Ravio's arms faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. "RAVIO!" She screamed with delight as he hugged her back and twirled around with her in his arms. He was a bit taller than her, he had purple hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue scarf with a purple sweater. "SONATA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He screamed back. They stopped twirling and let each other go. Ravio gave Sonata a kiss. They were a pretty cute couple, I have to admit it. Sonata walked over to a girl with hazel brown hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and red jacket over a black shirt, and black jeans. Sonata went in to give her a bear hug, but she pushed her back and just gave her a fist bump. _Hmm, the silent and bossy type. Ugh._ Then Sonata walked over to a guy who looked to be about 16. He had violet eyes and chocolate brown hair. He wore a grey colored shirt and a purple undershirt. He carried with him a satchel full of books. To put it bluntly he looked very... um….handsome….

I had never really fallen in love, but now I knew the feeling of what some would say, "butterflies in the stomach". "Welcome back Sonata, it's good to have you back," He said. _Omg even his voice is perfect._ "Thank you Fury, it's good to be back!" She said and did a secret handshake with him. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my twin sister, Raven Emily Dusk." She said with a smile and gestured towards me. _Why did she have to say my middle name?_ Everyone kinda just stared at me. _Is it my clothes? Do I have something on my face? WHAT'S THEIR PROBLEM?!_ _What did she expect me to do? Why was she putting me on the spot like this? Is this some kind of joke?!_ "Wave…" She whispered. Oh, she wants me to talk to these lowly commoners, well the Fury guy isn't a commoner, he's a prince in my eyes. I waved and smiled. "What's up, I'm Storm Shadows," said the girl in the red jacket. I reached out my hand for a handshake, but she gave me a high five instead. "I'm Fury Waters," The boy with the purple eyes said. "And I'm Ravio!" Sonata's _boyfriend_ shouted. "I don't know my last name, I wandered away from home at a young age and my parents never found me!" While the whole statement being quite depressing, he said it with a laugh, like it was nothing. In unison they all said, "So what is your power?!"

"Um, I can manipulate technology…"

"Oh so you're kinda like a hybrid?" Fury asked. "Like a mix of tech and magic."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"THAT'S WICKED!" Storm yelled. I noticed that she had three golden bracelets on her right arm. Each one had an emblem, one was fire, one was water, and another one was air. "What are those?" I asked. "Oh these?" She replied as she pointed to her bracelets. I nodded. "They each give the power to bend the element that they represent. I started out knowing water and overtime I learned fire and air. I actually picked air while Sonata was away," She explained. "Aw poo, I wanted to see the element learning process," Sonata said with a pout. "Well whatever, we can continue with the chit chat later, right now we need to register Raven as a student!" Sonata said, trying to brush off the fact that she was kind of upset. "How long will that take?" I asked. "Not long, but now you're part of a family! The Descendant Academy family!" Sonata said. "Yeah!" Everyone else shouted in unison while they pumped their fists into the air. I smiled and did the same. It was nice to know that someone finally thinks of me as part of their family, but I still need to find the rest of mine.


End file.
